1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a refrigerator door and, more particularly, to a vacuum manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern family life, the refrigerator has become an extremely important household electrical apparatus, which is used for cold storage so as to preserve food and to keep the food fresh.
A manufacturing method for a prior art refrigerator door will be described in the following with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is an exploded view drawing of a prior art refrigerator door. FIG. 2 is a sectional drawing of the refrigerator door. First, a thin steel board is punched and folded to form a door board 91. Later, an upper and a lower cover 92, 93, injected by way of a plastic injecting process, are placed on two surfaces of the door board 91 to form a door body. Finally, a PU foaming material is poured into the door body, and a door lining is pressed onto the PU foaming material to assemble the door lining to the door body, which composes the common refrigerator door.
However, the above-mentioned refrigerator door is composed of a door board 91, an upper cover 92 and a lower cover 93, so before pouring the PU foaming material into the door body 91, any gaps at the junction of these parts will be filled with the sponge material. Furthermore, the refrigerator door is composed of these different parts with different materials, which increases costs and complicates the manufacturing process. Plus, due to the characteristics of the thin steel material of the door body, the refrigerator door cannot have different appearances.